Purest of Pain
by DarkMoon1
Summary: Inuyasha's point of view on his feeling about Kagome leaving the Feudal Era. InuKag Oneshot!


**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Inuyasha or 'Purest of Pain' By. SonBy4.

**AN**: Wow I was listening to some of my old Spanish songs and this one just went with Inuyasha, I think. The song is originally in Spanish, but they have a spangles version and that's the one I'm using. It's Inu's POV on after the jewel is complete and how he deals with Kagome leaving and his feelings. Hope you like it! Oh yea one more thing….this is my first song fic…so PLZ be nice…thanx!

**PS**: Because of policy of "didn't write it, don't post it" I had to take out the lyrics for this song fic.

**Purest of Pain**

* * *

I walked through the forest like any other day. It has been two months since you went away. It's been two long months that I feel like I'm missing something.

I saw the trees as they passed by me and I remembered all the times we would walk down this same path. How we would argue over something so stupid. How you would 'sit' me for no reason at all, or at least that's what I thought.

I can't believe it and I don't want to believe it. That you are finally gone. I always knew that it wouldn't last, but how much I wish it could. Why? Why did life have to be this way.

I already knew what was missing, and that, was my heart. No it didn't and never would belong to Kikyo. That was a time long ago that I would never forget, but have to for now. Because I wouldn't want it to interfere what with I have now. More exactly what I don't have at the moment. Aimlessly, that's how I walk amongst my forest. As if I know nothing and this is all new to me. If only you could see what this is doing to me.

That's when I felt something light against my chest. I look down to see the only thing that reminds me so much of you. The shikon jewel. I still remember the battles we had, just to get a small shard. The dangers we put ourselves through, and for what, just this jewel. Yeah at first I wanted it to become a full demon, but since I met you and got to know you better, I knew that, that far away dream, was just like it is, a far away dream. That would never come true. And I was glad, because I knew by that I could make you happy.

That's when a thought struck me…The jewel! I could make any wish that I pleased and right now I had the perfect wish. How hope it works. If it doesn't I just hope that I can die, so I will be reincarnated, just to be with you. Well there is only one way to find out!

"Shikon no Tama, jewel of four souls, listen to my wish that I would like to tell…I wish that I can be able to go into the future, to love and live, with my one true love, Kagome!" I said it, I said it finally and slowly I saw the purple glow around me and felt a warm fuzzy-like feeling surround me. I felt better then I had in the pat two months and as the glow died down, I felt my heart beat quicker and my skin grow goose bumps, for I knew that soon I would be reunited with my love and that this pain I feel will come to pass. I walk to the old well and count to ten, before I jump in and see another glow that ment I was traveling through time. Finally I'm in the future and I quickly but slowly get out of the well. I make my out of the well house and slowly across your yard. Stealthily, I jump up to your window, to see you there studying and looking as beautiful as ever. I wait there for a while, burning your face into my memory. I open the window and see you jump up from the slight sound it makes. You walk up to me surprised and excited.

"I-Inu-Inuyasha?" You ask between sobs. You touch my face just to make sure I'm real and I smile as your hand is so soft.

"Yes koishii, It's really me." Again you look surprise, but this time it's for what I have called you and then your eyes turn into a passionate color that melts my heart even more. You put your arms around my neck into a warm hug and I wrap you up.

"I love you." Is all I hear from you, and that's enough for me.

* * *

**AN**: OMG! So what did you think. I wrote this at 3:30 AM. I was really hyper in a way and felt like writing something sweet and simple. I know that I'm not going to get many reviews, but for those of you who do read this…thanx…a lot!


End file.
